As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. Information handling systems may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Servers and other types of information handling systems may include a dedicated resource that supports and facilitates distributed management tasks. Such a resource may be referred as a service controller, baseboard management controller (BMC), or management controller. A service controller may execute a user interface that enables a user to access the service controller for performing various tasks. Management controller interfaces are typically provisioned with an interface that prompts for and requires login credentials before granting access to the user.
The manufacturer, seller, distributor, provider, or other type of supplier of an information handling system that includes a service controller may configure the service controller with a factory-installed or default password that a must be entered the first time the service controller is accessed by a user. While the information handling system supplier may program or otherwise install the same default password on all systems for the sake of simplicity, such a practice is generally considered undesirable from a security perspective. In contrast, the information handling system supplier may assign a randomly generated password to each new system. This practice, however, may prove difficult to administer due to the potentially large number of default passwords that must be maintained.